Majungasaurus
This dinosaur was named before the slightly more well-known "Majungatholus", which later turned out to be the same creature, so the name "Majungasaurus" is used. It is known for being the first dinosaur for which there is evidence of cannibalism. General Statistics *Name: crenatissimus *Name Meaning: Lizard of Majunga *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Abelisauridae --> Carnotaurinae *Place Found: Madagascar *Describer: Taquet and Sues, 1979 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Technique: 500 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 650 **Scissors/Paper: 500 *Types: **Charge Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 南海の魔獣 **Taiwanese: 南海魔獸 *Card Rarity: Silver *Altered Forms: Super Majungasaurus Availability *Japanese **2007 4th Edition (New; 031-竜; Charge Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (038-竜; Charge Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (017-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale African Egg (EGG-014-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-017-竜) *English **Series 2 Edition (New; 038-Dino; Charge Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 4th Edition (New; 038-竜; Charge Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Charge Type) Majungasaurus Card 3.jpg|Majungasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Majungasaurus Card 2.jpg|Majungasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) MajungaTai.jpg|Majungasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese Series 2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) (probably) *Location: Ancient Rome, 73 BC *Debut: Desperately Seeking Spartacus *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Majungasaurus Move Cards ;Mayfly (Kagerou) :Majungasaurus races forward at blurring speeds, disappearing and circling his opponent too fast to see, then pummels them by repeatedly ramming into them from all sides! Despite the Move previously being called "Mayfly", it was in this instance called its Japanese name, "Kagerou", though it was mispronounced to sound more like "Kangaroo". TCG Stats Majungasaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-037/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Majungasaurus *Abilities: ;Whirlwind :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. Roman Majungasaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-039/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 52 anime scene *Flavor Text: The shape of the Majungasaurus's jaws shows that it may have hunted like modern lions and tigers—by biting its prey once, then holding on to it. unknown Majungasaurus variant *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: cropped 07 4th(+)/S2 4th arcade card *Abilities: (unreadable) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Majungasaurus was summoned by Foolscap in Desperately Seeking Spartacus in Ancient Rome to attack the escaping Roman prisoners who were throwing sticks and stones to protect Sophia from him. When the D-Team showed up, summoning their dinos to the battle, it fought in its Spectral Armor form alongside Shunosaurus, at first facing Chomp. It rushed Ace when he tried stopping Shunosaurus from chasing Sophia, but Chomp blocked it. Majungasaurus nearly defeat Ace with Mayfly (in this instance called "Kagerou"), but was defeated by Chomp's new Move Plasma Anchor, destroying its Spectral Armor. Though not shown, its card was likely reclaimed by the D-Team. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: とも食いもしていたと言われている肉食恐竜だ。うでがとても短く、頭に一本の小さい角がある。 **Taiwanese: 連同伴都會攻擊的肉食恐龍，手臂很短，頭部長著一根小角。 *It is the second Silver rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Deltadromeus, Kentrosaurus, and Ouranosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale African Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Prosaurolophus, Tuojiangosaurus, Afrovenator, Diceratops, Albertosaurus, Achelousaurus, Muttaburrasaurus and Opisthocoelicaudia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg card. *Majungasaurus was the only dinosaur from the Cretaceous that appeared in the Ancient Rome Arc, the others all being from the Jurassic. *Majungasaurus has the same roar as Carcharodontosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, and the first Mapusaurus. *Dinosaur King's Majungasaurus' color scheme resembles the , a harmless species colored to resemble the venomous . Gallery Majungasaurus 1.jpg|Majungasaurus summoned in the slave camp Majungasaurus have use Mayfly to Around Ace.jpg|Majungasaurus using Mayfly on Ace Ace Have Attacked by Majungasaurus Mayfly.jpg|Ace being hit by Majungasaurus' Mayfly Majungasaurus have attack Ace with Mayfly.jpg|Majungasaurus having attacked Ace with Mayfly Majunga nagoya.gif|Majungasaurus in NagoyaTV Majungasaurus_skeleton.jpg|Majungasaurus skeleton Majungasaurus chibi 2.PNG|Fanmade Majungasaurus chibi by JP:OGFreak Category:D-Team Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG